<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teatime for Troublemakers by violasarecool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101989">Teatime for Troublemakers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool'>violasarecool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Can 8 Grey Wardens Do? [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kit's having a bad day; luckily merle's here to make them tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warden &amp; Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Can 8 Grey Wardens Do? [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/380119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teatime for Troublemakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>takes place while kit &amp; merle are still in orlais</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the afternoon when Merle's door banged open, a gust of air ruffling the papers scattered across their desk. "Kit!" Merle complained, slapping a hand down on the nearest paper before it could escape.</p><p>"<em>Merle,"</em> the tiny figure in the doorway shot back.</p><p>Merle sighed; they picked up the large open book they were referencing and placed it firmly on top of a thick stack of paperwork. "Did you need something?"</p><p>Kit shuffled inside and flopped down on Merle's bed. "I'm bleeeeding," she whined.</p><p>"Should I call Hugh?" Merle said, quill already back in hand as they pored over the mess of scribbles that made up the latest report from Weisshaupt.</p><p>"Do you think a spirit healer could stop menstruation?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then no."</p><p>Kit leaned forward against Merle's desk until her nose was touching their quill. Merle tapped her on the forehead with the end of the feather; she made a face. "Do you need something, or are you just here to complain?"</p><p>"Tea would be nice," Kit said hopefully.</p><p>"The pot's in the cupboard," Merle said unblinkingly.</p><p>Kit groaned. "But you make it so much better than me." She gave Merle a pleading look, and they sighed.</p><p>"Alright," they said, pushing their chair out as they stood, and Kit gave a quiet cheer. "But you can go get the water."</p><p> "Eurgh, fine," she grumbled, grabbing the pot from the cupboard before running out the door.</p><p>When she got back, the fire was blazing in the fireplace, and Merle hummed as they sat on the floor beside it, legs crossed. "See, you needed a break, anyway," Kit said, plopping the pot down beside them.</p><p>"Mm. Tell me that when you <i>don't</i> get something out of it," they said, but they smiled, feathered vallaslin creasing around their eyes as they reached over to hang the kettle over the fire.</p><p>And it wasn't like <i>Merle</i> didn't get something out of it too, Kit thought later, sipping at her gloriously hot, spicy tea—they both got tea. She nudged them in the side, nearly making them spill their own tea down their front. "Kit!" Merle exclaimed, raising their cup out of reach. </p><p>"It's good," Kit said, grinning.</p><p>Merle gave a huff of a laugh, reaching over to ruffle her short, messy hair. "Feel any better?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good," they smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>